


Foxy

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Domme Ruby, F/F, Fox Anna, Master/Pet, Paddling, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby watched the interactions of small clusters of acquaintances, people weaving in and out of the crowds, pets crawling around led by leashes or just good obedience. Her gaze kept finding it's way back to a pretty little fox kneeling next to an end table and backed up to the wall. She was a tiny waif of a girl, slender pale body mostly bared but for dainty lace panties and bra, a belt around her waist tinkling with small beads and holding the lush red foxes tail that was curled into her lap. There were matching fox ears settled in her hair, but as pretty as her pet accessories were, her bright candy apple red hair was the most shocking thing about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy

Ruby checked her make up in the bathroom and laced her corset up tight, straightening the tops of her thigh highs and pushing a few loose wisps of dark hair behind her ear. She was perfectly made up with blood red lips and dark lines under her eyes, nails immaculate black, and ready to prowl for a pet. The party was themed, a meet up for those who were pets looking for owners or at least a little play time, and for tops or switches who wanted to find a pet. 

Making her way through the play space where those paired off were using the equipment or just watching, Ruby found her way to the casual room, passing the table of refreshments and standing by herself in a corner where she had the vantage point to review those present. A few shy pets were kneeling together in a small group, whispering together. There were plenty of kitties around, a few pups, she had even spotted a bunny. 

Ruby watched the interactions of small clusters of acquaintances, people weaving in and out of the crowds, pets crawling around led by leashes or just good obedience. Her gaze kept finding it's way back to a pretty little fox kneeling next to an end table and backed up to the wall. She was a tiny waif of a girl, slender pale body mostly bared but for dainty lace panties and bra, a belt around her waist tinkling with small beads and holding the lush red foxes tail that was curled into her lap. There were matching fox ears settled in her hair, but as pretty as her pet accessories were, her bright candy apple red hair was the most shocking thing about her. 

The little fox appeared nervous, but she was curious and eager as she looked around the room. Several men had approached her in the time that Ruby watched, but she turned them away seeming polite and sweet enough for how they all wandered off looking regretful but amused. She was a delicate, graceful thing, features sharp and fine, patient as she waited. Ruby eventually wandered over, although she had given a cursory glance to all the other lone pets in the place she had barely noticed details about any except this one. 

Striding over and standing next to the fox, Ruby held her hand out palm up. "Hello little fox. Are you here alone?"

The fox tipped her head close and sniffed at Ruby's wrist, a dab of fine perfume there perhaps catching her nose, before the fox pressed her face against Ruby's palm. Petting over the fox's cheek and pushing her fingers into long soft hair, Ruby smiled. The fox nodded at her, agreeing that she was alone. 

"That's a shame. Pretty thing like you shouldn't be left wanting."

The fox was silent, smiling coyly and rubbing her nose against Ruby's palm. 

"Are you here looking for something darling?"

The fox nodded, and Ruby scratched behind her ear to a pleased whimper. 

"Tell me what you're looking for."

The fox licked her lips, gaze flicking appreciatively up and down Ruby's form, from the six inch vinyl black peep toe pumps up her toned legs covered in sheer stockings to mid thigh, the lace of her garter belt and the smooth silk of her corset, red and black faux jewels tight around her neck dipping into her cleavage, and curls of hair falling over pale shoulders. Ruby knew she was something coveted by many, whatever it was she was on the prowl for. 

The sly fox smiled sweetly before replying. "I'm looking for something like you."

Ruby laughed, a short brusque sound, she was never very good at restraining herself. "Clever fox aren't you. Why don't you come sit down with me?"

Gesturing to a vacant couch nearby, Ruby sat down while the fox crawled over, the leash she wore hanging from a collar around her neck brushing against the floor. Her attire was feminine and delicate but simple, scalloped lace and plain black leather, bright fox fur swaying from her waist and perched on her head. She knelt next to Ruby and when Ruby patted a leg, the fox smiled and half draped herself across Ruby's lap, laying one arm along the thighs and propping her head on it. 

"What's your name pretty fox?"

"Anna."

"Should I call you Anna, or something else?"

"I like, pretty fox."

"Sure thing, pretty fox, and my name is Ruby."

Anna rubbed her cheek against a stocking clad thigh. Continuing to pet her and toying with the leash she wore, Ruby coaxed the usual information from her, a few simple interests, a safe word, a small amount of negotiations and a giggle or two. Ruby did most of the talking, while Anna nodded or rubbed her head against Ruby's leg, at one point catching a garter in her teeth and snapping it, nosing against the smooth exposed skin at the top of her thighs. 

"Feisty little fox, you're bored with conversation already aren't you? Do you want to go play?"

Ruby tugged at the leash Anna wore, while Anna nodded looking thoroughly mischievous and sly, pleased that her ploy had gotten what she wanted. Ruby stood and pulled her along into the public play space, finding an un-occupied bench for her to crawl on, an a-frame type that her torso rested along the top bar with knees and hands on the runners below. Ruby tied her leash to the bench and swatted her nose with a 'stay' before ambling off to retrieve her play bag from a corner she had stashed it in. She had only a few toys with her here that traveled well, picking out a solid honey colored wood paddle with three large holes down the middle of it. But if all went well the fox would come home with her, and she had so many more things to play with there.

Circling the bench Anna kneeled over, Ruby let her see the paddle when she crossed in front of her face, teasing her, running hands along her body and toying with the tail she wore. Scraping long nails lightly down Anna's back, Ruby got a feel for her body and what made her squirm, how sensitive her skin was, what made her push back against the contact. Draping the lush tail up along the curve of Anna's back to expose her ass, Ruby pulled at the soft lace panties she wore, riding them up high to expose creamy white skin more. Anna was all smooth curves and unblemished expanses of pale skin, and Ruby knew she would pink up nicely with a good paddling. 

Easing into it with a few light swats on the round of her ass, Anna squirmed and made impatient little noises when Ruby barely swatted her, smacking the paddle on her skin and running it down the backs of her thighs. Giving a few harder swats in quick succession, she built her pace from one side to another, top to bottom, sure to give all of Anna's pert little ass attention, increasing from light swings to sharp cracks and hard full blows a few times. Anna for the most part took it with sweet needy whimpers and moans, several times crying out, but all the while pressing her backside out and arching against the bench. 

Ruby worked her up till her pale skin was a bright pink blush along her backside, before giving her a rest and swatting at the tops and sides of her thighs more gently but firmly. She used her hands to spank Anna, rubbing the skin and scraping her nails along the little fox's curves. Brushing her hand between Anna's legs, lightly running her fingers over the soft lace, Ruby smiled for the heat radiating off her, and how wet her panties were. Anna moaned and slanted her hips up, rubbing herself against Ruby. She circled the fox a few times, petting her nicely and telling her what a sweet pretty fox she was, before resuming paddling her harder this time. 

Setting a brutal pace, the loud crack of the wooden paddle against soft flesh resounded in quick succession until Anna was left a shaking panting mess, Ruby smiling wide and gleeful at her handiwork, the bright cherry red swathe solid across the middle fading to softer pinks at the edges. Placing a hand on Anna's thigh, Ruby could feel a fine tremble in her muscles, so she decided to lead the fox off the bench, pulling her leash as she shakily crawled next to Ruby to a corner of the play space where a few pillows were strewn on the floor.

Telling Anna to stretch out there, Ruby fetched a bottle of water from the other room and came back to settle down with her, the fox draping across her lap as soon as she was back, nuzzling a face against her waist and curling up against her. Ruby tucked the hair away from her face and made her drink water, petting down her arm and the curve of her side. After Anna had settled a little, breathing deep and even, Ruby lightly swatter her sore ass to get her attention. 

"Pretty fox, have you had fun?"

Anna nodded.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

Anna giggled and pressed her face against Ruby's thigh before turning around to sit up, face flushed and exhilarated. 

"I would. Very much so."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

"I have to change first, I'll meet you out front?"

"Sure. Take your time."

Anna stood first and sauntered away with a sway to her hips. Naughty fox. Ruby couldn't help smiling at the prospect of all the things she wanted to do to Anna. She retrieved her bag and pulled a leather mini skirt up over her panty and garters, all the modesty she needed, before slipping out front and lighting a cigarette to smoke while she waited. It wasn't long before Anna was outside, wearing plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt, but she still had her tail on the belt around her waist and her ears clipped into her hair. 

Ruby waved her over, stubbing out her cigarette. 

"You got a ride babe or you wanna come with me."

"I've got a ride, I'll follow you."

"Cool."

"Just, uh, would you mind giving me your address and telephone number to text to my brother, so he knows where I am."

"Smart fox. Of course you can give my info to your brother."

Ruby relayed her information while Anna texted her brother, the two of them walking to the parking lot together before taking off. Ruby lived on the other side of town from the party, a twenty minute ride, and it gave her plenty of time to collect her thoughts and what she wanted to do. Granted, she was more a fly by the seat of her pants girl, and she probably didn't even have time for half the things she wanted to do, but it was still fun to think about. She definitely wanted to get her face between Anna's legs, that was a priority. Other than that, well she'd have to see what Anna wanted. 

She couldn't help wonder how such a pretty thing as that fox was alone on a Friday night, but Ruby couldn't care less. It could be difficult to find the right sort of company if you had too many options. Parking on the street in front of the red brick apartment complex she lived in, Ruby waited outside for Anna to find a spot. It was already getting late, past midnight, but Ruby was of the firm belief that the night wasn't over until the sun came up. Anna was bounding over with a smile on her face, long hair blowing behind her. 

"Hey foxy mama."

Anna had an impossibly wide smile and wider eyes for how small her face was. 

"Hi. So. You gonna let me in?"

"Oh I'll do more than that."

Ruby unlocked the outer door and led her up the several flights of stairs to her apartment. It was small, but tidy, all she really needed. Ruby definitely had her priorities. The television was old and tiny, the furniture second hand. She tended to put her money to other uses, like food and sex toys. Her bedroom was the nicest room in the place, three walls painted black and the one framing the bed a dark red that spread up across the ceiling as well. Her bed was large and plush and covered in black sheets and more pillows than she could ever need. The dark wood dresser along the wall opposite her bed was lined with jewelry boxes. In the corner was a cabinet with everything she could need to entertain guests. 

She didn’t go there first though, instead pulling Anna towards the bed and falling back against it as the other pounced on her. Anna straddled her waist and ground down, smiling as she pulled at the stays on Ruby’s corset, fingers brushing along the swell of her cleavage and playing with the jewels hanging from her necklace. Ruby let her have her fun, pushing hands up under the fox’s shirt and unclasping her bra. 

Anna giggled, lifting her hands up so Ruby could remove her shirt and bra. Anna finished opening her corset and they remained like that for a while, playing with each other. As awesome as it was to have breasts, playing with your own just wasn’t as fun as playing with someone else’s. Anna had small pert breasts, puffy pink nipples that begged to be licked, however her delicate hands were holding Ruby down, kneading at her. Ruby rolled her hips up, dragging her nails along the dips and curves of Anna’s body, tangling in her hair and playing with the tail she still wore. 

Eventually wanting more, she pushed her hips up to dislodge Anna, flipping her over and rolling with it to settle between her legs. Popping the button on her jeans, Ruby pulled them off as she slid down the bed, taking Anna’s panties with in one go, leaving her wearing only her ears and tail. Bright red hair fanned out over the dark sheets, the pale complexion of her skin even more stark and ethereal against them, looking thoroughly angelic and ready to be corrupted.

Ruby grinned as she dropped her corset to the floor and pushed her skirt down. Still wearing her own black panties and garter belt with thigh highs, Ruby knelt on the bed between Anna’s legs and crawled up the length of her body sinuously. Anna reached up for her, pushing ties and pins out of her hair so it tumbled over her shoulders, pulling her down into a kiss. She was passionate and enthusiastic, unrestrained, as she brought her legs up around Ruby’s waist to cross her ankles, undulating up against her and sucking her down at the same time. 

Ruby bit at the swell of her plush lower lip, earning a whine, subduing the fox at least for a while. Pulling back she ran her hands along the length of Anna’s body from her graceful shoulders down her slender legs to the arches of her feet. 

“What do you want pretty fox?”

“Everything.”

Ruby laughed. “Oh, but I have so much to give.”

“So show me.”

Ruby stood and opened the tall cabinet in the corner, pulling out a simple black harness for a strap on. She held it out dangling from one finger and Anna sat up on the bed watching, nodding eagerly. 

“I wanna fuck your pretty little pussy and make you scream so hard you wake up the neighbors.”

Anna giggled and covered her mouth. Ruby was getting the impression that she was a filthy, fierce little thing but somewhat shy about it still, perhaps. Anna stood and came over, biting her lower lip, eyeing the toys that lined the shelves of the cabinet. The middle shelves were full of dildos and plugs, the doors that swung out had hooks holding floggers and paddles, there were miscellaneous clamps and devices along the top and bottom shelves. 

“Tell you what foxy, you’ve been such a good little thing tonight, why don’t you pick out what you want me to use with this.”

Ruby dangled the strap on harness in front of her, gesturing to the row of attachments that would work with it, from small to large, smooth to tiered. Ruby did like variety. Anna seemed to as well, eyeing the vast selection with a glint in her eye. Running her fingers over the toys to get a feel for the textures, she finally settled on a modest dildo that curved up at the end. But she surprised Ruby when she quickly reached for a medium sized anal plug as well, passing them both over with a wide grin that showed off her teeth. 

“You want both of these little fox?”

Anna nodded at her.

“You want them both at the same time?”

Anna nodded even more fervently, little fox ears bobbing among her red hair. 

“You got it babe.”

Ruby pushed her back onto the bed before fixing the dildo into the ring of the harness, slipping it on and cinching the straps. 

“Hands and knees.”

Anna rolled over onto her belly and pushed up into the position Ruby specified. Her ass was still bright red from the paddling, and she gasped when Ruby smacked her. Fetching the lube and slicking the toy, Ruby teased her wet fingers around the tight ring of muscle as Anna wiggled, pressing her ass up higher and higher still until Ruby pressed the toy against her. Easing the plug in small increments, she teased and played with Anna, massaging the pads of her fingers along the rim while she pushed a little more in, spanking her little fox a few times until Anna took a deep breath and the toy slipped in easily. 

Anna’s toes curled against the sheets, her legs gone tense as the plug sank in to the flared base. She exhaled and moaned, whimpering. Her red fox tail was still around her waist, fallen over to the side, and Ruby reached for it to run the soft fur along Anna’s back and against her thighs. Rubbing her hands against the fox, nudging the toy and twisting it, Ruby gave another swat when she commanded, “On your back.”

Anna rolled over quick, hands curling on her belly as she looked down at Ruby, eyes wide and lips parted. Ruby pushed her thighs apart before dipping between her legs to lick up along the slit of her vulva. She had wondered in the party if Anna’s hair was real or not, but the shock of bright red, neatly trimmed, around her sex had confirmed that she was a fire spit born and bred. Anna pushed up on the balls of her feet to grind against Ruby, until Ruby grabbed her hips and pinned her down. Teasing her slowly, licking the length of her and flicking against the nub of her clit, Ruby used her hands to pull the labia apart and get exactly where she wanted. Pushing two fingers inside, feeling the hard shape of the toy through the thin inner wall, Ruby pressed in and sucked on Anna’s clit until the other was a writhing mass under her.

Licking and nipping gently, fingering her deep and fast with the occasional nudge to the plug, Ruby pressed harder until Anna started clenching rhythmically around her and slender thighs clapped around her head. Anna arched off the bed screaming while Ruby pushed her through it roughly. When Anna collapsed, she pulled up with a victorious smug smirk on her face. 

Anna was flushed and shining with perspiration, babbling incoherently, hands gripped in the sheets. Ruby pet the insides of her thighs, soothed over the quivering flat expanse of her belly and cupped her breasts. 

“Hands and knees, fox.”

Anna was slower to respond this time, rolling over and pushing up on weak limbs, pressing her ass back. Ruby grabbed a small egg vibrator from her shelf, pushing the egg down under the strap on harness and snugging it in the folds of her cunt, right against her clit. Thumbing the vibrator on and securing the remote in the side strap of the harness, she climbed back on the bed and gripped Anna’s hips. Anna rocked back against her, looking over her shoulder, red hair plastered against her face and fox ears crooked on her head. 

Ruby pushed in steady, holding the plug in still, one hand on Anna’s hip and the other on the toy, sinking in and lining their bodies up. Anna pushed up on her knees and pulled them together to adjust their position a little, Ruby rocking gently against her, until Anna fell back down to rest her head on her folded arms. 

Taking that as the sign that all was well, Ruby started to fuck into her viciously, pulling her back by the hips and snapping into her, sharp fast thrusts while Anna started to moan a loud jumbled string of incoherency. The vibrations along her clit were just about right, Ruby adjusting the angle and pace to grind herself against the little egg as she worked to hit where Anna needed too, pushing and pulling and panting with the exertion. 

Feeling it swell and build low in her abdomen, heat pulsing and taut, Ruby groaned with the frustration as she rutted against Anna, bed knocking against the wall with the force she built up. Anna’s fox tail was skewed and riding high on her waist, hair a mess around her while she tried to push up on her hands but kept falling back down screaming. Ruby found the right angle for herself, grinding against the hard shell of the egg, until the pressure in her belly snapped and she gripped onto Anna’s hips, riding it out while it pulsed and bled hot through her. 

Falling over Anna’s back, gasping and twitching with the aftershocks, Ruby ran her hands along the fox and pushed hair off her face. 

“Hey, hey you good there pretty fox?”

“Nngh.”

“You get yours babe?”

“.... several times over.”

Ruby laughed breathlessly and pulled out to flop over onto her back, Anna falling onto her side and watching Ruby with a silly grin on her face. It took a moment to catch her breath, fixing one of the ears that was falling out of Anna’s hair and turning the vibrating toy off, brushing her fingers against those pretty lips. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking starved.”

Anna tossed her head back and half rolled away before rolling back. “Yeah, I could eat too.”

“I’m gonna put something on and take a quick shower. Do you want a shower or anything?”

Anna yawned and stretched out. “No, I think I’ll just rest.”

“Sure, let me get that plug though.”

Rolling onto her belly, Anna spread her legs for Ruby to ease the plug out of her, giving a small moan when the widest part of it slipped out. Ruby took the toys into her bathroom, stepping out of the strap on to clean the dildo and egg, putting them in the sink before padding to the kitchen to start the oven pre-heating. She was still wearing her garter, thigh highs and panties. But she did love the feel of it on her skin. Sometimes just wearing the suggestion of a thing was more sexy than going bare. Putting food in the oven and starting the timer, she went back to the bathroom to clean the toys and strip out of the remainders of her lingerie, taking a quick hot shower.

Going back to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her hair, she set the clean toys back in their shelf. Anna was texting someone on the bed. 

“Really, you got someone else more exciting than me at this point?”

Anna looked up properly abashed at the suggestion, dipping her head down before talking. “No, no, I was just texting my brother to let him know I’m good. And. Um, that I’m probably going to be staying at your place tonight?”

“Hell yeah you are. Man, I’d be offended if I didn’t get a little nookie in the morning after this.”

Anna rolled around under the sheets she’d tucked herself in, reaching for Ruby who went to her side and let Anna press a kiss to her belly. 

“You can have all the nookie you like.”

“Good. But for now, snacks.”

Ruby waggled her eyebrows and walked away. The fries were done in the oven. She heated nacho cheese sauce in the microwave to pour over them, emptying a pack of bac-o-bits on top too. Opening two beers, she took the spoils in to the sweet fox waiting for her. Anna had removed the ears and tail, setting them on a bedside table. She sat up in the bed when Ruby approached, eyeing what was being brought in. 

“Loaded fries and beer, post sex snack of champs. Gotta get carbs to build your muscles up after a work out.”

“Of course. Thank you Ruby.”

“Sure thing pretty fox. Dig in.”

They sat in the bed snuggled in a nest of blankets and pillows eating cheese fries and drinking their beers. Both were too tired from a double whammy of food and sex coma after to do much more than set the plate aside and wrap up in each other’s arms while they nodded off.


End file.
